In public facilities or commercial facilities, an attempt to provide information bidirectionally in accordance with a user's interest has been made using a mobile terminal such as a tablet PC or a smartphone.
An interface through which information is projected onto a specific portion of a user's hand, user's possessions, or the like is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
An apparatus operating in conjunction with an external apparatus, which reads a user's gesture, prints virtual information through a printer and provides a user with information, is disclosed in Patent Document 2.
A display control system that detects a marker printed on a printed material using an imaging unit and projects corresponding information onto a floor and the like by the user's directing the marker by a touch operation is disclosed in Patent Document 3.